As a Vampire
by automailmechanic
Summary: Bella finally gets her wish-to become a vampire. But things are tougher than they seem. Will Edward be able to help her cope? Or will she fall helplessly into the hands of the Vulteri? Rated T for content


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I wrote it after finishing up New Moon. In other words,**

**cut me some slack, please, and don't give me hints on Eclipse. I'd like to keep it that way, thank you.**

**Well, this being my first, please review and tell me what you think of it, things you like and things you would**

**like me to change. Any suggestions would be very appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the series, **_**Twilight.** _

* * *

"Bella," A soft and gentle voice whispered in my ear. It sounded so warm and inviting, considering

the contrast of his cold skin. I sat up groggily and flattened my tangly mess of hair. I hated

waking up and looking so gross with Edward's perfectly good looks still intact. He smiled at me gently.

"Today is graduation day." Suddenly I was more awake than I was before. I desparately threw back the

covers and grabbed fresh clothes. I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Before I left, I turned

to see Edward looking a little distressed through his smile. I didn't have to think of the reason why.

It wasn't that it was our last day at Forks High school, more like his worst nightmare was going to occur _tonight. _

I wasn't going to let this stop me from being excited, though, because I had been waiting for this, ever since

I had fallen in love with a vampire. I wasn't going to grow old and live in love with Edward as he eternally stayed

seventeen. I had made him promise me that as soon as we graduated he himself would turn me into a vampire.

Of course I couldn't have convinced him by myself. I had to go to his family to have a vote.

Carlise Cullen, the head of the family put in a yes, and so did Alice, Emmet, Esme, and Jasper. Edward obviously was

strongly against it, along with Rosalie. But, thanks to most of the family, I got the majority, and would soon get my wish.

When I finished with my shower, I quickly tried to dry my hair. Unfortunately it seemed to take longer than usual, most

likely because I could barely stand the wait. In less than 12 hours, I would be a vampire. It was almost infuriating. Finally,

I got it dry, and rushed through my makeup job, which was a bad idea, because the result was having to start over again.

At long last I stepped out of the bathroom, only to run into Charlie. "Hey Dad, how's it going?" I asked, casually. He was

looking down, and only just realized that I was there. "Oh, hey Bells, today's the big day, isn't it?" he looked like he was

enthusiastic about it, but at the same time, I could see the pain behind his eyes. Suddenly I thought about how leaving

would be painful for me as well. I hated to leave, but at the same time, I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to start a new life.

It would be a hard one, no doubt, but Edward would be there to help me through it, wouldn't he? And I could also speak

with Carlise to whom blood didn't even phase him, he would definitely be an encouragement.

I sighed and then plastered on a smile for Charlie. "Yeah, today's the day." He nodded and then walked swiftly to the bathroom

behind me. I walked into my room to notice Edward, lounging around. The next second, he was by my side. Over time I had

gotten used to the fact that the Cullens, that _vampires_ could move that quickly. Soon _I'd_ be one with that talent. "So, you ready for

your big day?" Edward smiled my favorite, crooked grin at me as he brushed my hair out of my face. I grinned in return. "Of course!"

He leaned closer to my face, and I closed my eyes, soon feeling his cool lips pressed against mine in a more tender manner than

usual. I broke away, staring at him in disappointment. "You can do better than _that_." I mumbled a complaint. "_Oh_, so you want

more force this morning." He smiled once more, leaning in for a more intense, more passionate kiss. "Bella!" I heard Charlie calling

from downstairs. "Not now," I whined. Edward chuckled at my disappointment. "Now Bella, that's no way to treat your father."

I rolled my eyes at him as I yanked the door open. "What is it, Dad?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "It's time to leave,

you know, you still have the graduation ceremony rehearsal this morning, not just the real thing."

I gasped. "Oh, right!" This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

**Alright, please tell me if you like it and if I should continue, though I probably will, regardless.**


End file.
